Twilight Sparkle Calls Henry and June's baby stupid/Grounded
Transcript *Twilight Sparkle: Ugh! this baby looks stupid and boring AND AS FOR YOU NUMBUH 3, GET OUT OF THIS RETARDED HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU WITH A LOT OF WORLD WAR 2 WEAPONS, YOU DUMB PIECE OF POOPY PILE OF GUTTER TRASH!!!! *Numbuh 3: Hey! Why would you do this Twilight Sparkle?! Why do you have to call me horrible names?! *Beast: TWILIGHT SPARKLE! HOW DARE YOU CALLED HENRY AND JUNE'S BABY STUPID! *Kyle Broflovski: PLUS, YOU DO NOT EVER TALK TO PEOPLE LIKE THAT!!! *Governor: Shouty Guy's voice OH!! (X40) TWILIGHT SPARKLE, HOW BLOODY FREAKING DARE YOU CALL HENRY AND JUNE'S CHILD RYAN STUPID!!!! YOU KNOW DOING STUFF LIKE THAT CAN GET YOU ARRESTED!!! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE BANNED FROM ALL BURGER KING LOCATIONS WORLDWIDE!!! NOW GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!! Part 2: The visitors punish *Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter! I can't believe you called Henry and June's baby stupid! It's not nice to say that!I *Shimajirō Shimano: *Mimirin Midorihara: *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. Your behavior has gotten far worse since the day you started school again in September! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. I called every single pop star Ratso Catso likes to permanently ban you from coming to their concerts! *Ramurin Makiba: *Takeshi Ishida: *Torippii Sorano: *Sakurako Koinuma: *Senichi Tanaka: *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. We'll call Santa Clara and tell him to put you on the Naughty list for a very long time! *Akio Toriyama: *Marurin Sasaki: *Rei Kobayashi: *Kumakki Mashiro: *Kazuo Matsukata: *Patty Rabbit: I'm Patty Rabbit! Now the Pride Lands' entire Japanese firefighting force has lots and lots of grueling and hard work to do thanks to you two setting it on fire by disrespecting the Circle of Life! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You two are far worse than Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: I'm Fanny Fox. If you two make grounded videos out of Azura, Kikko Hayashida and I will kill you with a chainsaw! *Mason Saitō: I'm Mason Saitō. If you two put wasabi in my sushi, I will let my girlfriend Fanny Fox come and kill you with her chainsaw! *Danny Dog: I'm Danny Dog. If you make one false move on me and call me bad names, you will be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania to be attack, killed and eaten up by lions! *Clara Murakami: I'm Clara Murakami. If you steal my nail makeover tools, you both will get even more worse! *Roxie Raccoon: I'm Roxie Raccoon! If you use racial profanity towards my boyfriend Richard Tseng or steal my nail makerover tools, Fanny Fox will wash your mouth out with Lifebuoy soap and whack you with a belt! *Richard Tseng: I'm Richard Tseng. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings?! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Suzie Squirrel. If you dare touch my feet while I'm sleeping or steal my nail makeover tools, Kevin Yoshida will attack and behead you with his katana! *Kevin Yoshida: I'm Kevin Yoshida. You will forget your memories all about your own show you and your 5 friends star in. *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your stupid and mentally retarded behaviors make me want to eat way too much food at the same time! * Cure Whip: I'm Ichika Usami, also known as Cure Whip. You will only have memories of Universal, Disney, PBS Kids and Shimajirō. * Cure Custard: I'm Himari Arisugawa, also known as Cure Custard. We'll call Santa Claus to put you on the Naughty List for a very long time! * Cure Gelato: I'm Aoi Tategami, also known as Cure Gelato. You will only have warm water every time you both take a shower. * Cure Macaroon: I'm Yukari Kotozume, also known as Cure Macaroon. There will be no Fake VHS Openings, no Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network for you! * Cure Chocolat: I'm Akira Kenjou, also known as Cure Chocolat. We won't throw you anymore birthday parties ever again, and we also won't throw you a Warner Bros. or Cartoon Network themed party either. * Cure Parfait: I'm Ciel Kirahoshi, also known as Cure Parfait. You won't be able to go to Warner Bros. Movie World besides school, Japanese restaurants, Chinese restaurants, Korean restaurants, Disney Broadways and church. *Dorie Goodwyn: I'm Doris Goodwyn. *Reanne Griffith: I'm Reanne. *Mirabelle Haywood: I'm Mirabelle. *Ellie Craft: I'm Ellie Craft. *Anna Robinson: I'm Anna Robinson. *Hannah Johnson: I'm Hannah Johnson. *Linda Procter: I'm Linda Procter. *Montgomery "Good News" Moose: I'm Montgomery "Good News" Moose. If you two rant on Sophie the Otter, you will get even worse! *Bingo "Beat It All" Beaver: I'm Bingo *Zipper Cat: I'm Zipper Cat. Eric Carter and his friends will hire Woody Woodpecker to babysit you while they go to the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas to see Paramount and Nickelodeon movies without you and Woody Woodpecker will only make you do chores and homework, watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood on DVD and read Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood books! *Ushio Nakayama: I'm Ushio Nakayama. If you hire Dimitri Rascalov kidnap me and tickle my feet, my husband Zipper Cat will give you both punches in the face! *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine. If you dare make one false move on me and call me a bad name, I will beat you up with my quill shooting! *Akihiro Iwata: I'm Akihiro Iwata. You better not beat up my wife Portia Porcupine because if you do, I will beat you up with my psychic powers! *Dotty Dog: I'm Dotty Dog. I will take away all of your My little pony merchandise and you will never get it back ever again! *Hiroshi Yamamoto: I'm Hiroshi Yamamoto. If you make grounded videos out of me, my wife Dotty Dog will summon the Imperial Japanese Army to attack you both! *Woolma Lamb: I'm Woolma Lamb. If you were forcing me to watch your abysmal show, you will get even worse! *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam. If you dare steal my ROFLcopter, my tacos and my IWAY cookies, I will kill you with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you two with my smoke breath! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eyes! *Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira. If you make grounded videos out of Shimajirō Shimano, his wife Mimirin Midorihara will call the Haven City guards to arrest you! *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will get Kikko Hayashida and Fanny Fox to brutally beat you two up and if you both fire me, I will kill myself and if you two deny responsibility, you two will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you dare call me fatso, I will throw you across the room! *Elsa: I’m Elsa. If you two call Nyakkii Momoyama any bad names, I'll freeze you both with my powers! *Anna: I’m Anna. *Olaf: I’m Olaf. I'll donate your stuff made by your Paramount and Nickelodeon to Elsa's castle! *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. I agree with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. *Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. *Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. I agree with Judy. *Roger: I'm Roger Radcliffe. You both will forget your memories about Paramount! *Anita: I'm Anita Radcliffe. I agree my husband. *Pongo: I'm Pongo. You both are very horrible and worse than Cruella De Vil and the Baduns for calling Silkie stupid! *Perdita: I'm Perdita. I agree with Pongo! *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm gonna wreck all of your Paramount stuffs and replace them with Disney and Shimajirō stuffs once and for all!! *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix, you heard what Wreck-it Ralph said! *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. If you two crash Fanny Fox's very expensive computer or steal her nail makeover tools, I will shoot you two in the heart with my gun! *Moana: I'm Moana. Calling Silkie stupid has got to be one of the worst things you two had ever done!! *Maui: I'm Maui. If you two make grounded videos out of Shimajirō Shimano or steal his wife's nail makepver tools, you two will get beaten up by my hook! *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo. *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. You will like The Lion King and that is final! *Young Nala: I'm Young Nala. When are you going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings? *Kion: I'm Kion. I'm extremely pissed off at you two for setting the entire Pride Lands on fire!! *Kiara: I'm Kiara. If you two make grounded videos out of me, Azura and Selkie will wash your mouths out with soap! *Tiifu: I'm Tiifu. If you two make grounded videos out of me, Velouria and Selkie will whack you both with belts! *Fuli: I'm Fuli. Every YouTube account you two made will be terminated! *Bunga: I'm Bunga. If you two make Dead Meat videos out of me, you both will get even worse! *Beshte: I'm Beshte. Don't even think about making violent threat videos out of Fanny Fox because if you do, she will get Patty Rabbit to kill you! *Ono: I'm Ono. You are known to be the worst YouTuber, GoAnimator and troll ever!! *Mtoto: I'm Mtoto. *Kambuni: I'm Kambuni. *Gumba: I'm Gumba. *Kwato: I'm Kwato. *Shauku: I'm Shauku. *Guido: I'm Guido. I thought you both were better than me, but too bad I'm better than you both! *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. Start liking Big Hero 6 and I strongly mean it or else I will wham you both down with a hammer! *Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you need is a very good beating for calling Silkie stupid! *Joy: I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you both did! *Sadness: I'm Sadness. *Fear: I'm Fear. You both are worse than Jangles the Clown! *Disgust: I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you both did! *Anger: I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you both did! *Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. You're both worse than Anastasia and Drizella! *Jane Porter: I'm Jane Porter. You two are not coming to the Lakeside because you both make prank phone calls on Azura! *Rapunzel: I'm Rapunzel. *Belle: I'm Belle. You both will watch Beauty and the Beast and if you two disrespect the president of France, I will get the French military to come and attack both of you! Plus, you both are still far worse than Gaston! *Snow White: I'm Snow White. The Seven Dwarfs and I will force both of you to watch my film. *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You both are worse than Jafar for calling Silkie stupid! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, I agree with Aladdin! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! *Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. You're worse than Professor Ratigan! *Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You both are nothing but a bunch of complete savages for calling Silkie stupid! *Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final, you bad boys! *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You both will watch my movie for the rest of your life and I mean it! *Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. *Dusty Crophopper: I'm Dusty Crophopper. You two will watch both of my movies until you both die! *Lighting McQueen: I'm Lighting McQueen. You both will be forced to watch all 3 of my movies or else I will run you two over! *Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you two could become a fan of my movie. *Mulan: I'm Mulan. Start paying attention to my movie and that is final or else I will attack both of you with my sword!! *Miguel Rivera: Hola, I'm Miguel Rivera, and this is my dog Dante. *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno! *My Melody: I'm My Melody! *Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. *Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. *Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. *Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. *Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. *Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. *Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. *Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. *Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. *Shaggy: I'm Shaggy! *Fred: I'm Fred! *Daphne: I'm Daphne! *Velma: I'm Velma! *Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! *Tom: I'm Tom. You two should be ashamed of yourselves! *Jerry: I'm Jerry. *Yakko: I'm Yakko. *Wakko: I’m Wakko. *Dot: I'm Dot. *Mac: I'm Mac. *Bloo: I'm Bloo. *Eduardo: Soy Eduardo. You're so naughty! *Wilt: I'm Wilt. *Coco: I'm Coco! *Frankie: I'm Frankie. *Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! *Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Aang: I'm Aang. *Katara: I'm Katara. *Sokka: I'm Sokka. *Zuko: I'm Zuko.Toph: I'm Toph. *Sue: I'm Sue Yee. *Tobey: I'm Tobey Li. *Sid: I'm Sid Yee. *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! *Akio Asakura: Akio Asakura here! *Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! *Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. *Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. *Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama from Tekken. *Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. *Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. *Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu. *Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. *Forest Law: I’m Forest Law. *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! *Sakura Haruno: I’m Sakura Haruno. *Ino: I'm Ino! *Hinata: I'm Hinata. *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. *Sailor Venus: I’m Sailor Venus. *Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. *Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will run you over with my royal mail van and you will be flatten into pancakes! (In Kermit the Frog's voice) and nobody's going to ever play with you anymore. Nobody's going to even talk to you anymore! *Mr. Bean: It's me, Mr. Bean. Start paying attention to my franchise and I strongly mean it! *Queen Lanolin. I’m Queen Lanolin. *Jo Frost: I'm Jo Frost from Supernanny. *Mrs. Finster: *Principal Prickly: And I'm Principal Prickly. You are considered to be the worst student ever that I'm going to be having for the rest of the current school year! Category:Series based on My Little Pony Category:Series based on Kablam! Category:MLP FIM Characters' grounded days Category:Longest Videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1